Forever an Illusion
by xSweet Allure
Summary: Miroku Priest is Japan’s topselling romance novelist. As romantic as his stories are, the man offend dreamed that he too, could have a passionate relationship, like the ones so vividly described in his books... MxS COMPLETE!
1. The Man Who Writes the Books

**Summary**: Miroku Priest is one of Japan's top-selling romance novelists. As romantic as his stories are, the man offend dreamed that he too, could have a passionate relationship, like the ones so vividly described in his books. Enter Sango, and let the story begin

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor ever will, own Inuyasha. But I do own his plushie! Does that count for anything?

A pen...a pen and several pieces of paper. His desk was now lost in a cluster of worthless ideas. If there was one thing he hated most...it was writer's block

Miroku Priest was one of Japan's best-selling romance novelists. He was not ashamed of what he did, and if you find yourself asking-

"What's so bad about writing romance novels?"

well, only the bravest of people...no, correction- only the naughtiest of people, dared to read what he wrote, and he wrote WELL.

He preferred to work in the comfort of his pleasant apartment. Most of the time, it was quiet, except for the occasional complaining of his one roommate, who just happened to be his editor and...well, his best friend.

Today, of all days, the young 21-year-old writer, found himself with nothing but a chewed up pen, at which Miroku would gnaw at, when he reached unbearable frustration.

"Let's see what we have so far..." he clasped the single sheet of paper with his hands.

_The rain pounded on the roof. Silence was no longer an option. He escorted her carefully into a dark room, where the only light there was, was from the radiant glow of the moon. It showed through a small window, big and bright. She looked at it, and then to him. Love filled her eyes._

"_Do you think there really is a moon goddess?" She spoke softly, as the rain droplets continued to fall down her perfectly curved body—_

"I feel I wrote this before." He stretched his arms across what was once a desk, and slapped his head down, finally giving up.

"Where's _my_ goddess?" He mumbled, closing his eyes and giving into the darkness.

Forever an Illusion

"Sango! Just pick one! Kagome randomly snatched a book from the nearest bookshelf. "In order to pass English, you have to write a term paper, and in order to write a term paper...you have to read a book!"

"Kaaa-gomeee- chan!" The woman yawned, sitting at one of the round reading tables. She picked her head up and blew some of her brown strands of hair, out of her face.

"College is boring, I hate reading, I'm gonna fall anyway." She titled her chair back, causing it to fall over. "Case-_cough_-closed"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Sango..." With a helpful hand, she assisted her friend back onto her feet. "All I'm saying is..."

"Is what?"

The maiden's grey eyes filled with sympathy. "Forget about him...he's not worth it."

"..."

"Now, onto happy matters!" Kagome strolled off in front of Sango, "how about you read this book?" She giggled and put a hand to her mouth.

"What book is it?" Her chocolate brown eyes skimmed through the first couple pages, before gasping in shock, as the book slipped through her fingers. Her mouth was gaping, open to any fly or bug who wanted to pass through it. He perfectly pale skin had now darkened to a deep shade of red, which made her entire face, look as though it was a giant apple.

"What…what... pervert wrote this!"

"Per...vert?"

"Innocent mind, Kagome! Innocent mind!" Sango stammered.

"Let me see that!"

Kagome too, had a similar reaction to such a...mature book. She was extremely surprised to find out, that such a book was located and supported by their school's library. It amazed her.

_(Several minutes later...)_

"Miroku Priest, huh? Remind me never to go to one of _his_ book signings." She and Sango cringed as they cautiously placed the book back on the shelf.

"Let's find something...more appropriate..." The 19-year-old girl had suddenly taken an interest in finding a book.

Meanwhile...

"Miroku, get your ass up! God dammit, you've gotten lazy!"

"Aren't dogs supposed to be man's best friend?" he turned his back towards the half-demon known as Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" A white fang softy touched his bottom lip, as he growled angrily. "I wake up to find that I have no breakfast, no clean clothes and no job!"

Deep violet, tired, eyes met fiery amber ones. "Get yourself a girlfriend," he moaned, his jet-black hair thrown into a mess.

"Hey, idiot! The only reason I find myself without a job, is because _someone_ won't write!"

"I'm out of ideas," was his simple answer.

Inuyasha grunted in disbelief. The dog-boy had known Miroku since the early days of his youth. Priest had a disturbed childhood, so the inu thought. His father had received a terrible wound within his left hand, and never being treated; he had gotten a gruesome infection. Miroku's father died of blood poisoning when he was only five. Thus, Miroku was sent off to live with a close friend of the family...Mushin. Mushin was a suitable guardian for the young boy, but coming home from his adventures with Inuyasha, Miroku would often find a drunken old man, sleeping dead-like, on the couch. If there wasn't one thing Inuyasha found disgusting, it was the fact that Mushin raised his best friend to be somewhat of a womanizer. Did I say somewhat?

I meant he was!

This caused Miroku to be intrigued by the female body, and so, he took up the exciting hobby of doing what he now does as a living. Inuyasha, unfortunately, was dragged along for the ride.

"I've known you for as long as I can remember, and you've never missed a chance for writing the perverted crap that you do!"

"Must I tell you again? I have dreaded writer's block! Whether you believe me or not, I do!" He got up from his rickety desk chair, walked into the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of water. "I need...inspiration." The dark-haired man sighed...water easing the sensation of his dry, itchy throat.

Inuyasha followed him into the room. "Inspiration, huh?" Claws scratch his skin. "Why don't you observe some of the daily relationships of today? Base your stories on real people. Just think..." Inuyasha brought his hand out in front of him, "all those pretty women, flirting, giggling...that's right up your ally!" Grinning, he watched as his friend nervously gulped down his drink. "Maybe we can join the college a couple blocks over, get to meet some new people...become their friends." He paused, "Role-play your upcoming book..."

At this, Miroku sprayed his water out all over the counter, like he was a giant whale with an enormous blow-hole.

"You're…you're suggesting I meet a young lady, pretend to fall in love with her, do some...'things'...and base my book on that!"

"As long as it would get you writing again, yeah. We barely have enough money to pay for a simple package of ramen!"

"I must agree with you there..."

"So...?"

Miroku thought for awhile before answering. "If I go...you're coming with me. You need companion yourself, my friend."

"Feh." Eyes rolled as the hanyou made the necessary phone calls, making arrangements.

"Maybe this will be for the best." Miroku placed his empty glass in the sink and went to pack, not knowing what lied ahead of him.

**TBC**

_Sango just broke up with some random guy... (In the beginning of this story) I like to think it was the young lord from episode 78, "Sango, Only You". I detest him._

_Please read and respond!_


	2. The Very Short Prologue

**The Very Short Prologue**

"It's not too late to turn back..." A clawed hand placed itself upon Miroku's shoulder.

He glared at Inuyasha with a death threatening look. "Excuse me, but I believe this was _your_ idea." The young man shrugged his friend's hand off, and strolled up to the giant doors. These were the important doors, the doors that led to Shikon College. The handles of them were cold against his warm skin.

The demon followed behind him like a lost puppy. Chilling wind whipped against his face. Beautiful white-silver hair shown in the bright sunlight. "Nervous?" he smirked.

"Nonsense..."

The truth...

Well, _sort_ of.

Just as he was about to push himself into the halls, he bumped into a student with stunning brown hair, which she wore in a low ponytail. It flowed gracefully down past her waist and framed her heart-shaped face wonderfully.

He realized that her books were jumbled all over the floor. "Oh, I'm…I'm terribly sorry!" Priest started picking up the texts, apolitically. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. How pathetic. Miroku hadn't even been in the school for five seconds, and he already made a fool of himself.

"Oh..." Her sweet voice was barely a whisper. "Really, it's not your fault. I should've looked where I was going." She chuckled, deeply embarrassed. The woman then stuffed the pile of books in her arms.

"Please, let me help you..." He reached out for a thick, emerald green book still lying on the tile floor. That was the first time he had gotten a good look into her eyes. What a wonderful shade of sparkling brown. Never the less, they seemed to be filled with sadness. "Here..." he looked down at the cover, "I believe you dropped this as well." Miroku's eyes widened as he noticed it was _his very own_ novel that he was holding.

She snatched it from his hand. "Arigato..." Her cheeks were tinged with red.

"You read my-" Miroku began.

"My friend dared me to read it. I mean, who really reads this kind of stuff? The guy's a total letch."

That hurt. Did he really seem that...sick? Perverted? Bad? He forced a smile. "I suppose...umm...yeah...the guy is a little-"

"Oh, he's more than a letch." Inuyasha howled. But his laughing was quickly cut off as Miroku elbowed him in the stomach.

"And, you are?"

"Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you." She glanced at her watch. "Okami! I'll be late for class!" She began to dash down the hall before suddenly turning around. "Oi! What's your name?" she directed at the dark haired boy.

"Miroku Pri- Miroku Perver- Miroku Sherbert!" He stammered out.

She blinked at him. _'Weird name...'_ She thought. "I'll see around some time, okay?"

"Wait!" He shouted to her.

"Hai?"

"What's _your_ name?"

"Sango! Sango Youkaitashi." She smiled, before dashing down the hall. This left Miroku...Sherbert...with a dreamy look on his face.

"Earth to Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped his fingers directly in front of his face. "My plan is working isn't it? We'll have more ramen before we know it!"

"Sometimes I think all you think about is food..." Miroku sighed, walking on.

"Ramen...not just any food...ramen." He nodded with his eyes closed. "Nice choice by the way..."

"Where's your woman?" The hanyou was annoying the hell out of him. A woman was not something that you'd pick out and buy, you must love her. Maybe Inuyasha failed to realize that.

"I'm not gonna find anyone."

"Sure, you're not..."

"Sango!" Another girl came sliding down the hall at great speed. "You said you'd wait up for me!" Kagome huffed, upset. She drew a strand of exquisite raven-black hair behind her left ear. "Ohhh, these books weigh a ton! My arms are going to fall off."

Indeed, her books were piled so high; she couldn't see where she was going, which resulted in her knocking into the two boys on their way to their first class.

"Sorry! Oh, gomen! I didn't mean to!" _'I'm going to kill her...'_ "I'm such a klutz." She placed her books down and brushed the dust off of Inuyasha's red t-shirt. Now it was her turn to blush.

"It's okay..." muttered Inuyasha out of the corner of his lips.

"Hum..." She smiled an affectionate smile at the boy. It just seemed to light up her face. She had these grey-blue eyes that made each man melt, and feel as though they were an ice-cream cone, slowing dripping onto the ground. "I'm Kago… they're-they're so cute!"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Huh?"

"Are-are those...dog ears!"

Here it comes. Another living being to make fun of his half demon blood. It disgusted him.

"Can I...touch 'em?"

Inuyasha eyes widened, was this girl serious? But, the way she looked at him...it was so adorable. "Nani?" he asked.

Kagome giggled. She felt rather stupid. "How rude of me...asking to touch people's...anyway...my name's Kagome."

_'Kagome, huh?' _ "Inuyasha..." He responded, nervously, tapping his fingers together.

"Well, nice to you, Inuyasha..." She gave a curt nod, picked up her books, and followed the path Sango had taken.

Miroku nudged the day-dreaming dog in the side, "You were saying?"

**TBC**

**read and respond!**


	3. The Odd Teacher who Sparks Romance

_(The following chapter is based on a true event. This event just so happened to be in my school.)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Mr. Flynn.

"Here's your schedule."

The voice was dull and filled with boredom. It was painfully obvious that she didn't want to be there. She sat in her desk chair, slouching with her legs crossed. Black eyes skimmed the pages of her romance manga, as she gnawed at her gum, like a crow grazing on grass. What a _wonderful_ secretary she was. With her free hand, the woman slid two sheets of paper over in the direction of Priest and Taisho. They glanced uncomfortably at each other before taking it.

"Thank…you…" Miroku said awkwardly.

"Mmm hum." She spoke, straitening out her skirt.

"Come on," Inuyasha waved his hand towards the door.

"Right behind you." Miroku eagerly followed him out the door.

Forever an Illusion

_Chapter 1: The Odd Teacher who Sparks Romance_

"Creative writing class!" Miroku spat out. How was he supposed to keep his identity a secret, if…if he had to write!

"Relax...just…pretend to be bad at it. Plus," Inuyasha lifted a clawed, index finger up in the air, "supposedly we're making book ends for our novels. I asked the professor. He said 'It will be good to expand your horizons'." the hanyou pouted. "Like it's important to make stupid book ends!"

They turned the corridor and succeeded in finding an enormous room, filled with a good 70 to 100 students.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Taisho." An average size man swung a giant trash bag over his shoulder. "I don't believe I know your friend, but please," the teacher flashed a grin, "sit down. The presentation will begin shortly." He left the two boys a bit nervous, as they scrummed into their chairs. Looking around, both noticed that this class was extremely untamed. Pens flung in every direction, people were talking uncontrollably to their peers, and the annoying ones, were sticking gum wrappers in innocent students' hair. What was this, high school?

"Miroku?" a familiar voice snapped the writer out of his thoughts. It was then he realized that he had been sitting next to that girl…

He was sitting next to _Sango_.

"Hey!" A smile spread across her lips. "Looks like we're in class together. Who would of thought?"

"Well, I'm certainly glad I don't have to take it alone." he laughed. "This professor seems a bit odd."

"Oh, Mr. Flynn?" She replied unsteadily. "He has that intimidating affect on people. Never the less, he's all right."

"I'll take you're word for it."

"Except…" Sango trailed off.

"Except?" He gulped.

"Sango saw this movie once," Kagome popped her head out from behind her friend, "and there was this psychopathic killer in it, who had an amazing resemblance to Mr. Flynn. Most kids believe that he's a secret murderer but…that's just silly!" A cold sweat dripped down the side of her face.

"Class! Come with me into the other room!" Mr. Flynn led them into the workshop.

Sango cupped a hand to the side of her mouth, whispering to Miroku, "Yura Hair, this girl in the 2:00 class, said that he stores the bodies in the back. Either that, or he buries them in the garden just outside the college campus."

"You have got to be joking!" Miroku laughed.

A shake of her head told him that she had actually believed this ridiculous rumor.

The group circled around the work tables, as Mr. Flynn retrieved a saw and a piece of wood from the back of the room. "Now," he spoke calmly, "all you have to do in order to make book ends, is create two wedges. This is where your wood comes in handy." He slammed the wood on the table, causing some to jump up in alarm. "Taking the saw, and making sure your fingers are out of the way," Flynn placed the saw to the surface of the wood, "go back and forth. No pressure is needed. The saw does all the work for you. Watch how quickly it slices the thick surface in half." The man smiled to himself, "Easy, is it not?"

The students began to look around at each other, whispering nervously.

"Isn't this fun?" Faster and faster Mr. Flynn sawed. Wood shavings curled up onto the floor.

"Umm, sir?" Kagome squeaked out, trying her best to act brave.

"Yes, Ms Higarashi?"

"You're sawing through the table."

He blinked, "Oh…oh, so I am…" Flynn ran a hand through his hair. "I believe that's all you need to know. Get started. You may decorate, if you have the time." He paused for a moment or two. "I…I think I hear the phone ringing. Carry on!" And out of the room he went.

"I didn't hear a phone, did you?" Miroku pondered.

"I'm telling you, he scares me." Sango whined. "It's a shame, I really like to write. Demo- demo…we always feel like we're being watched, right Kagome-chan-- Kagome-chan?"

"Does it feel weird?"

"Ehh…"

Oh, they're so cute!" A smooth hand ran itself along the soft fur of his ears.

"Kagome…" Sango sighed.

Miroku focused his attention fully on the angel-like woman, "So, if you believe this man is…watching you…why don't you tell someone about it? They could, well, take care of you. They could…" a pause, "protect you."

"I did," her cheeks turned bright red, "I told you…" Without another word, she walked back to her seat. Maybe, for the first time, she was actually glad her good-for-nothing boyfriend broke up with her.

_Oh, do I like her… _And with that, he took two pieces of wood back to his seat. One for him…

and one for Sango.

**TBC**


	4. To Love and Hate

_What is love? Does it even exist? _

_If it does exist…where would I find it? And if I were to find it…am I smart enough to even **recognize** it?_

_Do **you** believe in love at first sight? Is it just some silly expression? If you were to ask me that a day or two ago, I'd say you were nuts…_

_but now…_

_I feel it is entirely possible._

With that, Miroku dropped his pen, and greeted Inuyasha to the lunch table with a friendly smile.

Forever an Illusion

Chapter 3: To Love and Hate

"Writing in your diary again, Miroku?" The hanyou smirked, placing an empty tray of food on the table.

"Men do not write in diaries!" A cold stare was shot at his doggie friend.

Was it him, or did the room take on a sudden chill?

"Fine, it's not a diary!" Taisho snorted.

"It's a journal..." The black-haired man mumbled. "And plus, I only started writing the beginning of the story!"

"Already?" Inuyasha pulled the chair out from under the table, taking a seat. "It's only been a day." He sounded astounded.

"I only have a total of 68 words on the page!"

"You _count_ them?"

"It's a habit…" Miroku sighed, finally noticing Inuyasha's nonexistent lunch. "Hey, where's your-?"

"You won't believe the shit-ass class I got stuck in!"

The man sighed. What horrible, colorful vocabulary his dear Inuyasha had. "What is it this time?"

"Aside from that crazy "Creative Writing teacher" I've gotten myself kicked into…

…

HEALTH EDUCATION!"

The room looked up from their chatter, staring at the two.

"What's so bad about that?" Violet eyes looked nervously around the room.

"You know what we're learning?" His voice became a bit softer.

"Do I WANT to know?" Miroku took a sip of his Mountain Dew.

"We're checking for…" The dog made a gulp…" What came next, the 21-year-old couldn't hear. So, Inuyasha proceeded in writing it down on paper.

"Breast Cancer?" The author read aloud, "What's so bad about checking for-?"

"Of course, this is coming from the man who writes romance novels for a living!"

"Who writes romance novels for a living?" Sango and Kagome placed their trays down next to the boys.

Miroku thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick! "No one, we…we just thought of how disgusting it can be!" He shivered, as Sango brushed past him. "Say, that looks like a good lunch! What is it?"

"Chicken breast! The school's specialty." Kagome replied.

"Chicken….bre… " Inuyasha's world went black as he tumbled off his chair, hitting the ground with a giant thump.

"Was it something I said?" Kagome asked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Koharu! Kikyo! Look over there!" Kaugra Wind pointed a finger towards the table in the middle of the café. A wicked smile spread across her lips. "The new guys in school… they're not too bad looking!" She nudged Koharu in the side. "Purple shirt looks pretty cute, huh?" She giggled softly.

"He is quite nice looking…"

"I don't know, I find myself staring at the one with those pretty little dog ears." Kikyo took a bite of her blueberry muffin, studying the boy. "What beautiful white-silver hair."

"Hey, ladies, I'm sorry to break it to ya, but it looks like those two are taken." A shadow lurked up behind Kaugra. "Unless I take that beautiful woman sitting next to the mutt."

"Sit down, Koga!" Kaugra commanded. "We don't need you listening in on our conversations!" She flung her feather pen at him, angrily.

"Fine, fine, I'm sitting!" Koga took a seat, leaning his elbows on the table.

Kikyo blinked. "Beautiful? That girl is no such thing! One would have to be a fool to like her!" Jealousy had lit its flame inside her. It just needed to be fanned. "Koharu, why don't we pay a visit to these boys?"

"I…I don't know."

A fist slammed itself down upon the table. "Koharu, you must come with me!"

"But why?" She pleaded.

"Do you not see that other woman sitting next to him? Don't you want a _chance_ with him?"

Koharu felt a blush creep across her face. "I-I suppose…"

With that, Kikyo clasped her hand and dragged Koharu along to the table in the center of the lounge. Koharu pouted, as she began to remember her past with men. What if this one was some sort of stalker? What if this one had no sort of respect for her? After all, her last boyfriend would never give her any time to herself. He never gave the girl privacy. Wherever she went, he was there, stepping further over her personal boundaries.

One night, _late_ at night, he had escaped into Koharu's dorm room and had attempted to "come on to her". That's when she beat him with her history book until he lay motionless. After that, she never found the courage to trust herself with another man. There were too many bad people out there, and perverts would be described as one of them.

But, perhaps, she would be willing to take a chance. Maybe this one was kind. Maybe this time… was _different_.

"We're not moving, Kikyo." She said as she realized she was no longer being dragged across the floor. Her eyes then went wide. Kikyo had all ready begun flirting with Inuyasha.

Kagome felt as though she had been carelessly pushed off onto the side. There was Inuyasha, laughing with Kikyo, talking with Kikyo, probably _enjoying_ the company of Kikyo. This sent bitterness straight to her heart. This sparked her flame.

"Hi…" Koharu sat down next to Miroku. "I'm Koharu, nice to meet you!"

And so began the cheerful conversations between Miroku, Koharu, Inuyasha and Kikyo. This left Sango and Kagome sitting in the darkness. The fire of jealously burned strongly inside of them.

"They better watch out…" Kagome grinded her teeth together.

"We know where they sleep…" Sango said rather creepily.

This wasn't good…

This wasn't good AT ALL…

**TBC**

**R&R!**


	5. Love is a Rose

**A/N: Kera-chan, since you like this story so much, I'm going to dedicate it to you! After all, your birthday is close, and what better gift to give an obsessed Sango/Miroku fan, than a Sango/Miroku fan fiction? Any who, I hope _all_ of you enjoy the next chapter of "Forever an Illusion"!**

Forever an Illusion

**Chapter 4**: Love is a Rose

"Sango, calm down! I'm sure Miroku was just trying to be friendly!" Kagome scurried behind her best friend, who was in quite a rage. I guess she let that 'fire of jealousy' burn just a little _too_ long. Wow, was Sango fast. Quickly, Kagome picked up the pace. "You should've done what I did!"

With this, the schoolgirl stopped for a moment and turned her attention to Higarashi. "And what was that?" Then, she breathlessly pushed herself into the bathroom door and walked in.

"Simple! I envisioned myself torturing Kikyo" The maiden ducked as the door came flying at her. With a free hand, she caught the handle and followed the brown-haired girl into the ladies room.

"I don't think he was being friendly, Kagome." She sat up against the wall and pulled her knees tightly to her chest. "He seemed so happy with her, I-I'm probably just envious." Her smile was weak, not to mention sad. "Miroku seems so nice…"

"Is there something you're not telling me, Sango-chan?"

"The other day…" Sango mumbled into herself, "I was afraid of getting my fingers cut off by those saws. Mr. Flynn was glaring at me, _waiting_ for me to mess up or do something stupid… I was scared..." Her lips closed for awhile.

"That teacher of ours is odd, and I sensed Miroku thought the same. So, while I was petrified, glancing over my shoulder every two seconds, Miroku…" The red had returned to Sango's cheeks, as the woman tried to obscure her face more sufficiently between her knees, "Miroku had placed his hand on mine and was helping me saw. He was smiling, Kagome, one of those adorable smiles that you often picture your 'prince charming' to have. My old boyfriend never smiled that way; he never gave any sign of affection. I know this sounds silly but I actually have begun to…to-"

"Have feelings for him?"

There was no answer...

for awhile...

"It's funny. One moment, I thought my life had ended, and then… here comes this boy that has everything I think a man should have. It's a dream. I'm not even sure if it's real. It's like…an illusion."

Kagome just looked at Sango in response.

"It's pretty dumb; it's only been two days-"

"No."

"Nani?"

"It's not dumb. Don't say that." Kagome walked over near the window and stared out into the wide fields. "I feel the same way…for Inuyasha, I mean. Although, I think of love as if it were a rose. It's beautiful and deeply admired. Even so, roses have thorns, and thorns can hurt. Love can hurt." Grey eyes studied one of the birds resting in its tree branch. "After awhile, you learn how to handle the thorns, so you won't get pricked as much. But even if you do get hurt…"

"…"

"You'll always heal…" View came back to her company, her cheeks also flushed. "Of course, that's just something I made up." A nervous laugh sounded through the stalls of the loo.

"That was beautiful Kagome-chan…and you wonder why you're in creative writing."

"All I'm saying is, we just can't give up after a lunch period with two other women! We have to show the boys how much we care!" Kagome striked a pose. "What good is it sitting around in a bathroom, getting all depressed?"

"You're right! We should go back out there and show those creeps whose boss! It's not like Kikyo and Koharu are the most social able of people." Sango stood up and brushed the dust off her skirt.

"That's more like-"

"Men comin' in!! Men comin' in!!"

"Cut the crap, like you don't want to come in!"

"I was being a gentleman! This is a private place!" The voice responded, covering his eyes with both hands.

"Forget it!" Inuyasha dragged Miroku by his shirt collar and forced him into the room.

"It's okay, you guys. We're the only ones in here." Kagome blushed.

"Hey, how come you people get a couch?" Inuyasha remarked, glaring at the seat.

Sango blinked dumbfoundedly. "You mean to tell me that I was sitting on the ground all this time, when I could've been sitting on a couch?"

"Ano…hai."

"Figures…" She growled as she bit her lip.

"You girls seemed upset…" Priest spoke.

'_Gee, you think?' _"…"

"Did we do something wrong?" Miroku's voice sounded caring and concerned as her draped an arm around Sango's shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Her face was getting hot, was she blushing again? Oh please, she hoped she was not blushing in front of him.

"Sango…"

"Kagome…"

"We're sorry!" They both spat out in unison.

"For what? You guys didn't do anything!"

"Apparently we did, if it made you two run out of the café like that."

"Really Miroku, it's nothing…" Sango tried to say, but all that came out of her mouth was stuttering. So, Kagome did them both a favor and told the boys not to worry about it.

"I get it!" The hanyou smirked. "It's your time of the month, now isn't it?"

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome stomped her foot and charged out of the bathroom, needless to say, she was embarrassed.

"Come on, Kagome! Tell me!" And behind her he went.

There was nothing left, in that room, except for two people, starring uncomfortably at each other.

"You wanna…sit on the couch?"

"Yeah…all right."

And so, they sat next to each other, about to talk things out. They were sitting close to each other…and that made Sango blush easily.

"If you would like to know…"

"Huh?"

"Koharu is not my type."

"Oh," the maiden spoke softly. She then began fiddling around with her fingers.

"Sango, may I ask you a favor?"

Her eyes widened, as she nodded slowly.

"Will you do me the honor of…"

"Hai?"

"Going out with me this Saturday night?"

Silence.

Dead Silence.

She looked back up at him, after the seconds rolled by.

Miroku made a face of disappointment, and got up to leave. "I see…well, I better be going. I wouldn't want to get caught in a place like this." He pushed on the door.

"Matte! Miroku…"

"Yes?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I would…love to go out with you." She placed a hand to her heated cheek.

"We'll meet in the cafe, then?"

"Sure…"

"I'll be looking forward to it!" He smiled warmly and walked out. _'Chapter One, on its way…' _

Sango sat there for a moment, and then got up. "Maybe it's not an illusion after all…"

**TBC**

You all thought Miroku was going to ask Sango to 'bear his child', didn't you? Yes, it could've worked, but I believe that would be sort of a turn off for Sango-chan. It might've revealed his true identity. Please tell me if you liked it, okay?

-Mikomi Taisho


	6. Kohaku

"Let's see, what do I have next?" Miroku's eyes impatiently skimmed the contents of his program. 11:15 was his next class…11:15 was his mystery category.

"Maybe if I would've joined in the _beginning_ of the semester, like everyone else," he murmured, "I would have had the pleasure of choosing my _own_ schedule!"

The corridor was deserted. Lonely footsteps echoed off the tile floor and rang against the simple, unadorned walls.

"Room 664, room 665…" Sunlight hit the number on the quarter's door. The thick, black ink was chipping and worn. But, if you squinted long enough, you could still make out the digits.

"Room 666…" Miroku read aloud. And with an air of sarcasm, he added, "Sounds promising."

The door creaked open as the author reluctantly peeked in. As a result, his violet eyes widened to the size of two giant milk saucers. The entire learning space was dominated with beautiful women.

"Ahh! Mr.…. Sherbert." The professor said, pushing his round glasses, up the bridge of his slightly crooked nose. "You may be new, but you may NOT be late for Women's History!"

"Women's …History?"

"Yes, this is Women's History Class," the middle age man studied his student's expression. "You seem a bit surprised. Did you not kno-"

"Professor…I'll be right back." Resealing the poor excuse for a door, the novelist cornered himself into the nearest wall and stared blankly into space.

"Women's history… Oh kami-sama, why must you make this so difficult? What harm have I done?" He rethought this for a moment. "On second thought…don't answer that."

Forever an Illusion

Chapter 5: Kohaku

"Kagome-chan, can you watch Kohaku this afternoon?"

She placed her pen down for a second and looked up at Sango. "Why? Whatcha have planned?"

"So you won't?" Her bottom lip curled into a pout.

"I never said that! I just have this 20 page, single-space, essay to do, on the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet. It's due in a couple of weeks and I'd like to get started. So, unless you have a good reason-"

"Miroku and I are going out on a date!" The woman giggled in delight.

"What! When did this happen?" Kagome had completely forgotten about her story, and closed her binder, letting it collect dust.

"He asked me in the girl's bathroom yesterday…" Her voice trailed off. She was becoming shy.

"But-but I was with you-"

"You stormed out when Inuyasha mentioned your menstrual cycle…"

"All right, all right!" Kagome's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "I'll watch Kohaku for you, but have you considered that he's old enough to watch himself? He is thirteen, after all."

Sango's chocolate colored eyes filled with anguish. "You know I don't like to leave him alone. He's my little brother; I want him to feel comfort."

_Two years ago when Sango was 17, her brother turning 12, their father was bringing Kohaku to his first Martial Arts Tournament. Kohaku, although trained from youth, was a bit hesitant to compete. That day there had been horrible weather. The clouds had fallen so low that a severe mist had blurred the roads. When you glanced out your fogged up window, all you were able to see was a sheet of white. For that one day, it seemed as though the world was robbed of its color and beauty. Such depressing weather can make one drowsy. And so, not wanting to be late, their father drove on through the fluff. Sango, like her brother had taken up the same hobby of fighting. She kept whispering advice. She continued on trying to give contentment to her hilarious brother. _

"_Don't worry Kohaku; we deal with this stuff all the time. There's nothing to be scared of." She watched as Kohaku drew doodles on the smeared up windows. "You **are** scared, aren't you?"_

_He turned over in his seatbelt. "What if it gets carried away? What if one of the bigger kids attacks me?"_

"_We've been trained for this sort of thing." She combed her hand gently through his brownish-black hair. "Father will always make sure we're all right."_

"_Easy for you to say, you're the best there is. Father loves you." His freckles were consumed by rosiness, as Sango draped an arm around his shoulder. _

"_Father said **we're** the best there is, I think we should take his word for it."_

'_**Father lies…'** "Sango…" With that, he leaned his head into her, accepting her warm embrace._

"_Don't forget Kohaku, our ancestors were demon slayers, you'll be just fine…"_

"Kagome…I'm going to get ready for tonight." Sango swung a towel over her arm and walked down the hallway to the girls' shower. She quickly got undressed and wrapped the towel around her. She was drowning in memories right now.

We've all had memories, haven't we? It be pretty hard not to. Although, it is my sad duty to say, not all memories are happy. Not all memories are cheerful. Some memories are bad, some memories...

Are just plain rotten.

Pulling open the shower curtain, Sango stepped in.

"_Kirara? What are you doing here?" There, on her lap, was a cat. As Sango looked around, she was in a hospital bed. She tried to pet the sweet thing, sitting innocently on her lap, but her body was searing in pain. It was unbearable. The 17-year-old looked at her arms, noticing they were badly-no- **horribly** bruised with colors of black and blue. She had the sense that she was bleeding. Just the thought of blood sickened her. The way it trickles down an arm or leg when you cut it, the way it looks when you receive a shot, the way it…the way it…_

_Tastes?_

_Her mouth had that…salty taste to it. The corner of her lip driped the black red liquid in which she despised. Sango sat there awestruck for only a moment, before desperately screaming out her father and brother's name. They were in a car... she remembered being in a car!_

"_FATHER! KOHAKU!"_

_A doctor came rushing in, at the sound of her piercing scream. She would've run out the door in panic, but Sango's body was not at all up to it. So, the young woman begged for information from the expert. There was a dreaded silence that lasted for who knows how long._

"_I'm sorry miss…but your father seems to have…left us."_

_If you have ever lost a loved one, then you must know how it feels. And if you haven't…then you couldn't possibly imagine. _

_Sometimes, it feels as though life as you know it has been consumed by darkness You can be sent into a state of serious downturn. You can even be sent…into denial. _

"_Father and Kohaku are all I have! Please tell me you're lying!"_

_And if losing your loved won isn't hard enough, try to imagine finding out that your little brother, the one you try so hard to protect, is suffering from memory loss. Kohaku, of only 11, had lost his long-term memory and that…_

_killed her inside._

The back of Sango's eyes burned with unshed tears, as she turned on the shower. Two years she had been working to improve Kohaku's memory. There was progress, yes, but that didn't stop Sango from crying herself to sleep, every so often. The doctor said that it was, in fact, possible for Kohaku to regain his memory. As long as Sango kept trying, there was hope.

It was hard to go to college and support a 13-year-old boy. That's why Kagome offered to do whatever she could to help. Mrs. Higarashi, Kagome's mother, suggested that Kohaku go to school and then come to live at their family shrine. Kohaku would never be lonely there. The 18-year-old schoolgirl had a brother too. He was younger than Kohaku, but they had become wonderful life-time pals. Souta and Kohaku were inseparable. Add in their adorable neighbor Shippou, and you had yourself 'The Three Musketeers'.

"I have no time for pity…I have a great life, I just had to remind myself of it!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It was the best of times; it was the worst of times-"

"I believe that's called plagiarism!"

"Quiet! I'm on a role!" Miroku typed frantically on his laptop.

"80…"

"What?" The writer remained in his crouched over position, staring at the word processor.

"You have 80 words." Inuyasha repeated.

"…"

"You know, it's not so bad being stuck in Woman's His-"

Miroku growled. "Don't say that name! I could hardly contain myself from stroking a lovely lady's bottom! I must write about one fair maiden…not 80! This, my friend, is both good and bad. Hence the line 'It was the best of times; it was the worst of times.'"

"You amazed me…" The Inu deeply sighed.

"Is that a good thing?" His fingers were beginning to hurt…

"I don't know…" Something then struck a thought in the hanyou's head. "Hey, Miroku?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Are you bringing Sango here tonight?"

"I hadn't thought that far…why?"

Amber eyes starred down at the bookshelves of Miroku's living space…

The bookshelves…filled with _his_ mature writings…

"No reason…"

**TBC!**

Like, not like? Do tell!


	7. Unexpected Visit

**A/N**: Okay, okay…I'll admit it! I DID spell Martial Arts wrong…and well… (mumble mumble) I did take **_some_** of Lemony Snicket's lines… more like phrases…I'm ashamed! I mean, who can hate a guy with the word 'lemon' in his name? Although, it's not his real name, but that's beside the point! Anyway, from now on…I promise to improve my spelling and my (waves hands in front of face) imagination. So, onto the next chapter of my totally wonderful, 100 PERCENT thought up ( takes a breath) fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha…I do not own Kera-chan…I do not own many things…yes, many things…

"_Love isn't finding someone perfect; it's loving someone imperfect, perfectly."_

_-Mikomi Taisho_

"Faster, faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can! Any faster and it's gonna explode!"

"Keep up with my pace, Inuyasha!"

"Miroku, a turtle could keep up with your pace!"

"Just-just give it to me, Inuyasha!"

The landlord had her ear firmly pressed up against the wooden door, with a face of utter shock. She never would've guessed that-

"Ms Ayame! Here to collect the rent?" Miroku found her countenance amusing, as she continued to stare at him with voluminous eyes. "Did you hear our little spat back in there?" He waited patiently, trying so hard not to laugh.

'_I can't believe he finds this funny!' _Inuyasha stood in the doorway, handing the girl the month's pay.

"Arigato Mr. Priest, Taisho…I-I look forward to seeing you again…" Ayame seemed flabbergasted…

"As do we." The writer nodded in agreement. With that, Inuyasha and himself went back into the room, closing the door.

"Miroku, if we stuff anymore of those books into the closet, it's going to overflow! No-it's going to overflow and **explode**!" Inuyasha kicked a novel into it. "All of your books are still going to be noticed, anyway."

"That's why we must be quick to collect them all! Every single one! We must use every ounce of energy to cram my filthy literature into THAT closet!" He pointed toward the walk-in wardrobe with a trembling index finger. "Sango must _never_ see them!"

"Whatever you say…" The dog scooped up a handful of writings and threw them into the dark abyss.

Forever an Illusion

Chapter 6: Unexpected Visit

Kagome kindly waved to the young teen strolling out of Shippou's house. Souta followed not too far behind. Conversation was likely to arise, why wasn't his caring older sibling there? This was a surprise to him, seeing Kagome waiting so patiently on a green bench, which was located under a giant oak tree. He ran over to her, Souta at his side.

"Hello, Kohaku, Souta! How was Shippou's?" She spoke cheerfully, taking the boys' backpacks from their loose gasp. They had slept over the night before. "Whoa, these weigh a ton!" She heaved the schoolbags over her shoulder. "So, you two ready to go?"

"Miss. Kagome, if you don't mind me asking, where is my sister?" Kohaku asked simply.

"Sango had to do something at school. She'll be back tomorrow. You know she can't stand not seeing you."

It was sad…knowing Sango's past. Often, it left Kagome wondering how much Kohaku really knew about Sango…how much he knew she loved him.

Kohaku was afraid.

Afraid. A word meaning filled with fear. Would he one day walk out of school or some place else, and find Sango not there? Sometimes, Kohaku would wake up to a wide variety of sounds, which left him stirring for many hours of the night. Some sounds, of howling dogs, or the pitter patter of rain on a window sill. Even the softest crying woke him up. The crying…

of his sister.

Was he too much stress for Sango? Was she filled with too much grief to stay by him? He had learned about his condition, the pain he must've caused her. But what Kohaku still hadn't learned, was that Sango would never leave him. Not now, not ever, she would always be there.

It was the little things, like walking out of school and not seeing such a wonderful face that frightened him. I mean, what could _possibly _be more important than being with family?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, you're finally going to go out on a date! Yeah, Sango! I'm so happy for you!"

"Kera, there's no need to get so giddy. It's only the first date. Besides, you haven't even met the guy." Sango rummaged through her closet, before selecting a plain, but pretty pink shaded kimono. She wrapped a piece of dark green fabric around her waist, letting it fall just above her ankles. Then, she knotted it with a bow. It gave that nice, layered affect. "Is this too…'Feudal Era' looking?" She asked, spinning in front of the body length mirror.

"You look like the princess of a village. He'll get all…perverted monk on you…" She grinned.

"Kera," Sango's left eyebrow twitched, "where on earth did you get _that_ idea?" The woman took a couple steps back in disgust.

"Heh…just popped into my head, I guess." The companion sweat dropped. "What's his name, anyway?"

"Miroku."

"Miroku…what?" She asked again, letting some green hair fall in front of her face.

"Miroku Sherbert..."

Laughter. Much, _much_ laughter. "Sherbert rhymes with pervert!" Perhaps the maiden's friend had been in the middle of a sugar rush; otherwise Sango would've wasted no time in smacking her over the head with a shoe. The comments this girl come up with…where did they come from!

"_Hi, I'm Sango and this is Kagome. Nice to meet you!" The girls were getting acquainted with their floor as well as their fellow students. And so, still early in the evening, the two ladies invited the friendly teenager into their dorm room. And what words come out of her mouth? What do her red eyes notice?_

"_Your room is the color of lemons…"_

_Lemon…some call it a citrus fruit…for others, it's the door to a whole other language. A language which it is my sad fortune… to know_

**A/N**: Lemony Snicket!

"I have to get going! I'd promised at meet him in the café around now!" Touching up her makeup, and saying good-bye, Sango rushed out the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He pressed his lips against the cold ceramic cup. If he were to notice the hot steam rising out of it, Miroku could've saved his tongue from being scorched. Quickly, a spoon met his skin, cooling off the burning sensation. _'I feel ridiculous! The mouth is no place to stick a utensil …okay, now I sound stupid. No, I'm **thinking** stupid. At least I don't have the thing pressed up against my nose, not that it would stay for very long…. Oh, I do wish Sango gets here soon! If not, I think I'll be placed into an asylum before the day's done!' _

Miroku was fidgeting around in one of the café's seats, waiting for his guest. Of course, the café was also called the student lounge, so there were other people there beside him. Yes, they were all staring at him, as he neurotically played around with the silver spoon in his mouth. Tense, that was it! Miroku was tense! His whole career depends on how well this relationship works. Publishing a book was no longer an easy task for the young writer, he needs this inspiration.

As if believing that time would speed up, violet eyes peered out of the glass windows. The sun had shown dimly that afternoon, like a cooper coin that was dropped out for the heavens. The air that danced in to refresh his face still smelled of the morning's rain. He was sure that god was crying for him, he was placed in Women's history after all. Unfortunately, it hadn't been a very long cry, so maybe; just maybe, God was laughing himself to tears. How befitting, a woman-lover trapped in a woman's class. Oh, was okami was cruel…

"Miroku?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Knock, knock!

Inuyasha got up from his seat in front of the television and answer the door. He opened it only to cause his nose to scrunch up in anger. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?"

The older of the two brothers bounded into the apartment and slammed the door shut, locking the many safety locks in the process. "Women…you know how it is."

"Crazy fan girls, you mean?"

Ignoring the comment, Sesshomaru invited himself further in, taking his half-brother's place on the couch. "Your place, it seems unkept." Golden eyes skimmed the room. His face was grave, and his look, unreadable. You never knew what Sesshomaru was thinking, and perhaps, you'd might just want to keep it that way. "Business not going well?"

"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Little brother, I merely came here to check up on things." Hoisting himself up, the youkai continued to search the house. His eyes however, caught interest in the small, black book that lay on the devoured desk that Miroku worked so tirelessly on. Carefully picking it up, so not to tare the pages, Sesshomaru skimmed it with intrigue. "Where did that lecherous friend of yours get such a well thought up idea? It seems that human is more intelligent then I took him for." He glanced up from his spot…

and smiled.

It was not good when someone like Sesshomaru smiled. It means he knew something, something that it would be best if he not.

"What do you know?"

"Enough, my brother, enough…"

"But…but how?"

"You'd be amazed on how much Jaken can do."

"That toad! I haven't even seen him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Where is the mortal now?" the older asked, still smiling.

"He's out with Sango!" growled the younger.

"I have been one to keep my secrets, but this secret however, I might just let it slip." Sesshomaru was the type to take pleasure in seeing one tortured. He would cut off an arm, and not batter an eyelash while doing so. He lived to tortured those he hated, and Inuyasha and Miroku, were two he hated most. Humans and half-breeds, there's nothing that sickened him more. What better reward than bringing pain to those who don't at all need it? How would such a girl like Sango, with all she's been through, take to the fact that she's being used?

"You can't!"

"I will see to it that Mr. Priest's little secret is revealed, do not doubt that!" And without another word, the well known actor walked out the door, only to be swamped by fan girls. It pretty much put a damper on his dramatic exit.

**TBC**

Don't worry S/M fans! The romance will be blooming in the next chapter! Do review!


	8. Spying

"Yeah, she told me herself! Sango's going out on a date!" Kera pranced around her dorm room like a dog just given caffeine. Needless the say, she was indeed excited, and for that one moment, her world was all sunshine and rainbows. Of course, for the half wolf demon, this was a surprise, for she was never quite _that_ happy.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Her roommate replied from her side of the room.

"Mikomi-sama! Show some emotion!" Growling, the girl made her way over to the bed that her friend was sitting on. It appeared that she was hard at work, drawing something, at which her blue-green eyes never left the page.

Without patience, a clawed hand slammed down the cover on her sketchbook. "A little attention here, please?"

The hanyou stared at her coldly for a moment. She did not like to be interrupted when drawing. "You have my attention."

"Okay, so…I was thinking…" The oukami began.

"Hai?"

"Well, I was thinking we could, you know…" A half smile appeared on her face.

"What is it?" Mikomi asked innocently, now interested in what this person had to say.

Mumbling, Kera squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ano…I couldn't really-"

"Let's spy on them! Sango said they were going to the café, and besides, don't you want to see this guy?"

"Iiye! I will not resort so low as to spying!" She folded her arms and turned towards the wall.

Later, behind the café's garbage cans, Mikomi clutched her fists to her sides. "Damn you…"

"Heh, heh…"

Forever an Illusion

Chapter 7: Spying

Sango took a seat across from her partner. She studied him as he twirled the silver spoon around in his cup. She couldn't help but laugh at his shy, nervous self. "You seem a little…unsteady. Is everything all right?"

"Me? Oh…oh, I'm just fine!"

Again, she watched as Miroku fiddled around with the utensil. The woman was beginning to think this boy was more interested in things that were shiny, than her. He was still avoiding eye contact, and Sango began to get suspicious, for maybe her company was a little _too_ nervous.

"So," she began, "any reason why you started late in the year?"

At this, Miroku looked up, and ignored the liquid which he had just spilt over his area of the table. "I…I just moved here. I was a bit surprised that the college accepted me so late in the school year, but I got in! Unfortunately, I didn't exactly have the chance to-" The beverage was dripping onto his lap. His skin became flushed as he glanced down, to see what it was.

"Mikomi-sama, go clean it up!" Kera whispered into a raven-black dog ear.

"Me? Why me? Isn't the whole point of spying not to be seen?" She argued back, but failed in winning. She got up, brushed herself off and walked over to the table, reluctantly. Kera however, remained obscured behind the garbage cans, snickering.

"Sir, would you like me to clean that up for you?" She smiled sweetly and turned to Sango, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, that would be lovely, miss." He smiled back as she went to discreetly steal a towel from over the counter. He couldn't have picked a messier drink to consume, could he?

"Miss, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

He bit his lip hard. "Will you…will you get me another drink, please?"

She blew some of the silver-white hair from her face and bent down to clean up the floor. "Sure."

"Mikomi, what are you-" Sango began.

"Mikomi? Oh, I thought you were someone else."

"I get that a lot." She laughed, dully. "Kikyo, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Please, I didn't mean to interrupt you two. Feel free to carry on as you were. I'll be right back with your dri-ink-" Her eyes widened as she went to bring herself back up from the floor. _He did not just—did he?_

"Mikomi-sama?"

"Your drink will be coming up. Nice to see you again, Sango." Mikomi walked over to the counter in a trance-like fashion. She told something to the employees and went back to the booth behind the garbage cans.

"What happened? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Kera asked curiously, scooting closer to her.

"I shall kill you later…"

"Nani?" Kera cried. "What for?"

"That man…"

"He seems good for her, I approve." Kera nodded, happily.

"Hentai." One word and Mikomi took on a rather grave face.

"Excuse me?"

"That man…is a pervert. I don't think he is suitable for Sango." She turned to stare at the couple sitting just ahead of them.

"I ask again, what happened?"

"He," she turned instantly red, "g-r-o-p-e-d me."

"Let's see, g-r—"

"Kera, you foolish girl, he groped me! I don't think Sango deserves such a filthy man!"

She was taken aback by this sudden snap of anger. "Come on, you said so yourself, not everyone's perfect. I mean, it's not like Sango's gonna die if she finds out, oh, I dunno- he's some romance writer or something." She began to play with the white cloth holding Mikomi's hair back.

"I suppose we should judge him on how well he loves her." The inu maiden sighed deeply.

"That's the spirit! Now get us some pocky, and let us watch!"

"Kera," Mikomi said softly, turning to her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not really a waitress."

"I knew that!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Sango asked, glad that Miroku felt a little more comfortable around her. He was nice and she liked it.

"Oh, I really like all sorts of things…" Miroku coughed uneasily.

"Like what, Miroku?"

_I like to touch things…_ "Uh, just spending time with the people I care about." He grinned, watching Sango flush.

"Yes, me too…"

**TBC**

**Sorry, writer's block. Review, okay?**


	9. A Simple Movie

**A/N**: Oh my goodness! I'm so incredibly sorry! I haven't updated since February! Oh, you must all hate me! I just had so much going on with Erik- you probably wouldn't know him, would you? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Forever an Illusion**

_Chapter 9: A Simple Movie_

Mikomi drummed her fingertips against the back of the chair. One hour. One hour she had to watch Kera-chan practically drool all over her pocky, and then stare at Sango and Miroku as if they were two gorgeous celestial beings from above.

"Kera! They're leaving!" She pushed herself out of the booth exasperated, grabbing Kera firmly by the wrists.

"Nani? Oh! I didn't notice!" The wolf almost lost her footing as her friend dragged her across the floor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miroku strolled into the parking lot, Sango following close behind him. In a gentleman manor, the college student swung the door of the car open, leaving it ajar for his lovely date to get in. Sango sighed contently as she curled her bare toes in mid-air. She sat in the warm, heated comfort of Miroku's vehicle, enjoying the heat circulating around her exposed feet. It was wonderful when you could simply take off your sandals. She stared out the glass of the window, watching Miroku as he fumbled around in his pockets. She assumed that he was searching for his keys. Of course, this was like finding something in a black hole, for she couldn't help but produce a small laugh as Mr. Priest began to get frustrated at his actions.

The driver's door opened, sending a rush of cold air into the front. Sango's skin shivered with tiny bumps of gooseflesh for only a moment. He pulled himself into the seat, flashing an embarrassed smile, before turning the keys into the ignition. He pulled the seatbelt over his broad chest, making sure to be safely buckled in.

Sango drew a peaceful breath, as Miroku's foot pressed down on the gas pedal, and then pulled out from the parking lot. She watched as the lights of the café fell out of view. She also couldn't sworn, that two young women and hidden themselves behind the automobile. The maiden leaned back in her seat and breathed in deeply, feeling relaxed.

"Miroku, were exactly are we going?" Asked Sango politely, watching her accomplice drive down the road.

"My place," he smiled, eyes on the black tar ahead of him, "I thought you would enjoy watching a movie with me."

"A…a movie? At…at your home?" She stammered, feeling the rosiness of her cheeks becoming far more heated.

"Yes, my apartment." His became saddened. "Of course, if you prefer not to-"

"No!" Sango replied, her voice a bit raised, "I mean…no, I don't mind at all…"

"I'm glad!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't believe you made me follow them! This is a guy's apartment!" Mikomi and Kera snuck into the doors that led to the lobby. "I feel ridiculous!" She ran her hands over the banister and followed her companion up to the third floor. Her footsteps were heard as they resounded against the tile ground. Those feet were still sore from sprinting after the couple. "You see no shame in this, do you?"

"Nope," She peered behind the wall, looking to check if the coast was clear. She gave a hand signal. "Now come on! They went this way."

Miroku unlocked the door. "Wait out here Sango. I must check for something first!" And skimming the room for any books he might have missed, he allowed her to venture in.

"Nice place…" Brown eyes glanced over in all directions. "You sure do read a lot…"

"Ummm, well…yes. I suppose I do."

"Are these prayer beads?" Sango giggled, turning the tiny round circles with her fingers. She studied how the darkness of the shadows, played across the light blue spheres. "Why would you need a thing like this?" She carried them over to the sofa, allowing herself to sink down onto the black leather. Miroku took the spot beside her.

"Well, when I was a little boy, I had quite an imagination. For Halloween, I told my friend Mushin that I wished to be a monk with some disastrous curse of the hand."

"Why the hand?" The pure voice met his ears like a sweet sound from Heaven.

"When I was five…" Miroku was having a hard time keeping his voice full and normal, "my father received a terrible wound within his left hand. Later, he discovered that he had developed some infection, which left him with blood poisoning. I guess he should've treated it sooner. My father passed on when I was a mere boy…" He watched as Sango placed the beads carefully on the coffee table, pitying him as her eyes showed signs of concern and an immense mixture of sadness and utter loneliness.

"I guess I could relate to that. My father died just two years ago. My brother and I were in a car crash. I don't like to talk about it much."

Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "How old is your brother?"

She leaned further into him, discovered he had an enticing masculine scent, in which she couldn't help but inhale. "As of now, he's 13."

"It must be painful to remember."

"Kohaku doesn't remember much…" Sango whispered, looking down at the dark green fabric of her kimono. The delicate stitches seemed to flow in a beautiful pattern. "He lost his long term memory in the accident."

He wanted to hold her. He wanted to bring her to him, to embrace her tightly and feel the warmth of her body against his own. Miroku wished to tell her that she was not alone in this world. Life is sometimes consumed by the darkness. But he would not let her loose sight of the light.

"…How about that movie?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango's eyes brimmed with fresh tears. "You idiot! Why'd you choose him?" She watched the television screen as a woman rowed off into a misty lake, leaving a deformed man heart-broken and love sick for a woman named Christine.

She cuddled into Miroku, gripping his shirt. "This movie…it's-it's so sad! Why did you rent this?"

**T.V.:**_ Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…_

"Sango, not all movies have happy endings." He explained to her, listening to the finale song sung by the 'angel of hell'. (aka. The Phantom)

**T.V.: **_You alone can make my song take flight… It's over now, the music of the night!_

"That's wrong! Erik deserved better!" She cried, searching for a tissue. Miroku tenderly whipped her tear drops with the softness of his thumb.

"How did you know his name was Erik?"

The girl paused in answering him. "Mikomi-sama read the book…" Sniffling, she smiled up at him.

He clicked off the television. "I say it was a rather romantic movie…more suitable for the woman of your age. He blocked his face as Sango threw some popcorn at him, teasingly.

"If you're calling it stupid, it was not!"

"Oh, of course not… I happen to be a just as romantic as any of those men in that feature!"

"Sure you are…" She muttered as a sigh escaped her lips. She then noticed Miroku's lips were only inches away from her own. Before she could turn away in embarrassment, he leaned down and caught her lips in a chaste kiss. "That was…" she breathed as he broke away.

"Romantic?" Miroku grinned, and then shifted until he was almost above her, cradling her with his right arm. He kissed her forehead, then her hair, her nose, her cheek, until he kissed her lips again. Every kiss he bestowed upon her left a tingling sensation across the skin of her face. He ran his fingers ever so gently, through the beauty of her hair.

"…Mir..o..ku…" She blushed. The warmth of his breath caused her to tremble slightly against him. Before she knew it, Sango wrapped her arm around his shoulder and brought him down to her. His lips met hers in that one single swift movement, taking his breath away. Was it her, or was Sango becoming a bit **seductive**? Sango knew this wasn't like her, and quickly sat up, folding her hands in her lap, the way a lady would.

"Amazing what a simple movie can do to a girl, huh Sherbert?" She turned away from him, cupping her cheeks in her hands.

'_Sherbert? Oh, oh yes! That's me! I almost had forgotten…' _Miroku thought."You're very addictive, Sango…"

She had been wrong to ever doubt his actions. So what if he had hit on her, romanced her, whatever it is you wish to call it - he had completely won her over. She was falling for him. The strange thing was... she didn't mind at all. That other boyfriend was long in the past. Right now, she was admiring the deep blue of Miroku's eyes, those eyes that held so many secrets.

Now, if Miroku would only give her a rose every day…

That would be perfect.

**TBC**


	10. At My Fingertips

Forever an Illusion

Chapter 9: At My Fingertips

Sango spread herself over the sofa in relaxation. Miroku had left for the moment, offering to get the two their beverages. After consuming such a great amount of heavily salted popcorn, it was only natural that the couple had become anxiously thirsty. Sango closed her eyes, allowing herself to focus on the inside of her eyelids. A small sigh escaped her lips. She had been awfully forward with Miroku earlier. What had come over her?

The clock hung on the wall, reading 9:30. It was still quite early. Sango thought it had been later than that. Her senses seemed acute, as the softest ticking rhythm seemed to make her eyebrow twitch.

Sherbert was surely taking his time…

_Tap, tap tap,_ went her fingers, drumming against the coffee table. Papers filled the surface, jumbled in all sorts of directions. They laid in stacks, horizontal, vertical, half hung over the edge, half over lapping each other. Each page was filled with the black tiny words that created a story.

Bored, Sango decided to put her mind on something else until Miroku's return. Carefully, she pushed the papers gently aside, careful not to rip the corners of its delicate material. Once partly sorted, this allowed the maiden to see the beautiful wood of mahogany. Finally, able to see some furniture!

The window just over the couch blew in a gentle night's breeze, blowing wisps of hair against the rosy flesh of Youkaitashi's cheeks. It danced across the table, blowing some of her work off of it, gliding slowly to the floor. Sango sighed again, this time frustrated. _'Now I have to do this all over again! Why does Miroku have all these papers anyway?' _

Just as she was about to collect the sheets in her arms, wide brown eyes caught sight of something. It was something, emerald green, hidden under a newspaper that had not strayed far from its original place. She brushed it aside, discovering it was some kind of a literary work. …And it weighed a ton! Geesh! What was it, a dictionary?

'_Wait a minute…this is the same book that I took out of the library with Kagome-chan! What's it doing here? I thought Miroku thought these things were disgusting?'_

Sango flipped through the writing, watching the sentences become a blur.

'_Page 456- About the author. Miroku Priest is a young inspiring writer of romance novels. He was born with a knack of writing so passionately, and is currently living in Japan's very own Tokyo…yada yada…gifted in Language Arts…first published at the age of…nineteen? This guy's younger than I thought!" _Her eyelashes fluttered, '_Miroku? Is Miroku really that common of a name these days? Oh, that's silly…' _"Miroku wouldn't…Miroku wouldn't be a…?'

"Wouldn't be a what?" He smiled happily, walking swiftly to her with the drinks. Panicked, Sango stuffed the novel back under the parchments.

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kera-chan! I can't hear a thing!" Mikomi scrummed, pressing her ear up against the door.

"We didn't miss anything! All they did was watch a movie with some guy named-"

"Erik!" Mikomi squealed happily, before giving Kera a light knock on the head, "and are you that dense? Anyone who ends up watching that movie, does one of three things: has the desire to kill, wants to become on opera singer or three: ends up falling into a state of romance and passion! They most likely have kissed by now."

"And you know this?" Kera replied, rubbing her now sore head.

"I've seen it 4 times; it's safe to say I know the after feeling-"

"Can we please get back to Sango and Miroku? Wait-" Confusion… "Since when do you have the desire to kill?"

"I have my reasons…" The young woman stated simply, turning her gaze to the door.

Kera scooted away a bit. "Well anyway, I hear laughing now! Good sign, Mikomi-sama, and it's only 9:45!"

Mikomi jumped up, her voice ringing through the hallway, causing Kera to become slightly nervous. "Nine forty-five?" She bit down on the nails. "I was supposed to meet him an hour ago!"

Her friend pressed a finger up against her lips. "Who's _him_?"

"Can't talk, must-go, tell me all that happens-bye!" And she flew to the staircase in a hurry.

"She…left me…" The oukami blinked, shocked.

………

"Sorry it took so long. I had to wait for the ice to melt. It seems Inuyasha left the freezer door open again, and the ice froze to the box…" Miroku took a seat, realizing he felt something hard in the cushions of leather. The student placed the glasses on the costars beneath him, and slid his hand through the creases of the couch. It was something solid, as he gripped the edges of it tightly, and pulled it up into his line of view. His breath caught in his throat. _'How could I have missed one? Did Sango see this?'_

"Are you all right Miroku?" Sango's voice sounded concerned. "You look a little pale… She pouted. "You seem tensed."

Miroku looked at her with a grin. "I am not tense…" He flung the book across the floor, watching it slide across the planks of wood, halted by one of the book shelves. "I-er, well, just forgot the drinks-"

"The drinks are right here," she answered softly, almost cooing to him.

"Of course they are!" Miroku placed his hand to his neck, embarrassed, nervously moving it across his now white skin.

"Miroku, you're tense…" The woman shook her head at him as he only said,

"No."

Sango had never heard discourse so plainly. She suddenly poked his back and he twitched. He _was_ tense.

"See?" Her voice took on that of a matter-of-factly tone. "I know when someone's tense. You should try to relax!" An idea then wondered into her mind, as she let a content smile spread across her face. "And I have a good idea how to!"

"And what can that be?" he asked, not really paying much attention, as Miroku stared mindlessly at the book, as if it were a demon burning its eyes into the very core of his soul. Oh kami, please don't have let Sango read that!

"A massage…" she laughed, taking his face in her hands and turning his head towards her.

"A…massage?"

"Yes! I guarantee you that it will not only help you relax, but you will probably even fall asleep! I used to give them to father all the time when I was younger! He was always busy helping me and Kohaku train for the Martial Arts.

He chuckled. "You can't be serious! A massage does not make you fall asleep!"

Her hands let go of his face. "Oh really," she said definitely, "are you willing to bet me on that?"

"Yes…"

"I'll make you sleep, Miroku! You just wait and see." Sango giggled triumphantly. She rolled up her sleeves and positioned herself behind Miroku has he straightened up his back for treatment. "Ready to relax and or sleep?"

"You try me, Sango!"

She smirked, started her massage to ease up his tight muscles. Sango placed her hands gently on his shoulders, rubbing them slowly and kindly, careful not to hurt him. She was stronger than she appeared.

"Not working." Miroku said in a singsong voice, playing with her.

"Only because you're wearing a shirt!" she huffed. She then had a brilliant vision, slipping the top of his deep purple clothing past his shoulder blades, down his arms, leaving his shoulders and upper back bare. She blushed at the sight. "There…there! That's much better!" And she resumed her massaging. Her fingertips rubbed in a circular motion, applying the perfect amount of pressure to loosening the man up.

Sango then felt Miroku's shoulders give in, and they fell limply. She heard a sigh escape his mouth. Oh, how wonderful it felt! Not to mention, it too made Miroku blush as he closed his eyes, leaning back so that his head lay on Sango's chest.

"You like it?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"It's heaven," he responded wearily without an attempt to open his eyes.

Sango proceeded with massaging the sides of his neck. Priest gave another sigh of satisfaction, and she smiled brightly to herself. "So, how'd you and Inuyasha meet?"

Silence.

'Miroku? …Miroku?" She glanced down at him, aware that he had fallen asleep. His chest fell up and down in a steady pace; his bangs falling lightly over his eyes. Miroku's face looked so peaceful, as if he were a sleeping angel. It was adorably charming.

Sango silently crept next to him, careful not to stir her date. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and whispered, "Good-night Miroku," wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace before falling asleep herself.

**TBC**


	11. The Morning After

Forever an Illusion

Chapter 10: The Morning After

Sango's nose twitched. Something delightful smelling was arousing her senses. Bleary eyed, Sango sat up from the couch, realizing a soft indent was left next to her on the spot where Miroku had been sitting. She ran her hand over it, almost tenderly, before her eyes snapped open in realization.

The sun was streaming through the window blinds, and if Sango was not mistaken, it was very much dark when she had came here last night. A crimson blush crept across her cheeks. Sango had fallen asleep.

"Sango, are you awake? I'll make us breakfast, if you like." A voice called from the kitchen, beckoning to her. Sango got up and shuffled herself across the floor, meeting Miroku lazily by his side. Why didn't she bother to check the clock? It seemed far too early to Sango, and inside the caverns of her mind, Sango secretly longed to be sleeping back on the couch. The couch was cozy, and if she wasn't so shy, Sango would've invited Miroku to join her. She imagined the feel of her in his arms, the protection she would have felt. When Sango was massaging Miroku, Priest had let his arms fall limply to his side. She didn't dare disturb his peaceful slumber, by poking at him to get his arms secured around her.

"So how'd you like your eggs, Sango?" Miroku smiled, his voice bringing Sango back to reality. He placed a cup of coffee on the small table in the corner of the room. It was just big enough for two people, and served its purpose. Like the gentlemen he was, Miroku swiftly pulled out the chair, offering Sango a seat. "Scrambled? With Sugar?"

"Scrambled is fine, thanks." She said quietly, smiling up at him. She grabbed a napkin from the napkin holder and twisted it nervously around her fingers.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Sango. I'm used to getting up early. I used to have a…a job, you could say. It had its deadlines, so I always used to get started right away. Now my body is used to waking up with the dawn, and I find it impossible to sleep any other way." He turned on the stove and put a frying pan on the burner to let it hear up a bit. "I also find that you get more done in the day, if you wake up early."

"Really, I'm perfectly fine with it, Miroku." She laughed. "You don't have to go explaining things to me, but if I could ask, what was your job?"

He froze. "Well, uhh…I wrote."

"You did?" Sango asked, fascinated. "What did you like to write, Miroku?" She leaned her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hands.

"I liked ro-romance." Miroku responded shakily, scrapping her egg off the pan with a small spatula.

"Why'd you stop?"

Oh, how he hated lying to her! "Authors don't get a lot of pay, and if they do, it's almost impossible to get a book published. It got frustrating."

"So, I suppose you never got a book published, then?" Sango asked innocently, eyes wide as a child's.

Miroku bit down on to his lip, until he tasted blood. He was thankful his back was turned to her, otherwise Sango would've noticed. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Oh… I'm sorry. You must've worked really hard on your stories."

"Yes…I did." He placed the plate in front of her. "I can make more. See how you like it first."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kera?" Sango lightly brushed her foot gently against the wolf. Here she was, slumped against the wall of the hallway, snoring.

"Kera!"

Kera stirred, rubbing her eyes, and blinking several times until her vision came into focus. "Sango-chan? What time is it?"

"It's 8 in the morning! I was just about to go out with Miroku."

Laughing nervously, the hanyou picked herself up, accepting a hand from Sango. "Morning, huh? So…that means… YOU SLEPT WITH MIROKU!"

Sango's eyes widened. "Technically, yes. We…we fell asleep on the couch and-"

"Oh, how cute! Sango's first real crush!" Kera giggled excitedly.

"Wait a minute-"

"Go get Miroku, you guys can tell me everything!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Golden eyes gazed out the window of his trailer. Just as before. There was no one, no one there. They had all vanished. Where did they go? Oh, he knew… he knew very well.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru bellowed, calling forth his advisor. The toad scurried toward him, quick in bowing his head.

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken murmured into the ground.

"Do we have any information on the author? The womanizer, if you will."

"No, sir. But I have a plan. Don't you worry."

Sesshomaru gave a soft smile. "Good."

There then came a bang on the trailer door, causing Sesshomaru to straighten up and look presentable. It might be a fangirl. How he longed to be mobbed by a psychopathic fan girl. While Sesshomaru would only deny it, he secretly missed those actions. The knob turned and revealed-

"Sesshomaru!"

His eyes narrowed. "What do you want, girl? I actually thought you were someone important…"

Mikomi stared at Jaken for a second. "Lack of fan girls?"

"Afraid so, my lady."

"State your business here!" Sesshomaru frowned.

Mikomi cocked her head. He seemed more upset than usual. And his companion, he seemed a bit fidgety. These were the signs of something being planned, unknown to the maiden. "I was supposed to go out on a date with Gerard-"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, signaling something.

She rolled her eyes "Erik, and I'm afraid I missed him. Can you possibly tell me where he is?"

A clawed hand pointed to the trailer across the street. Unlike the dog youkai's, it was swarmed with woman.

"Now leave!" Sesshomaru demanded, hurt flavoring his voice. Mikomi sympathized for him only a moment, and walked out, hearing the door slam behind her.

"That Scottish actor has made a mockery of my life! Jaken, follow her. I sense she knows something." He walked off, "If you can excuse me, I'm going inside to take a bubble bath."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sango just started dating again and Kera and I want to protect her and-and that's why I never showed up. I'm so sorry, Gerard!" Mikomi pulled up her sleeve which had been savagely torn down when she tried to make her way into the trailer. Jaken, sadly, was not so lucky, as he found himself being trampled by women.

"I honestly don't know what to think. I served the man coffee once and well, he did something. He's nice; don't get me wrong, but something's up."

"How so?"

Jaken struggled to climb up onto a nearby tree to listen. Apparently, while Mikomi was role-playing as a waitress, the author managed to caress her butt. But that wasn't so wrong was it? He needed better information than that. Unfortunately, Jaken blacked out and was unable to process anymore details, with his tragic crash to the ground. It seems his little green body didn't have enough strength in order to hold him up.

**TBC**


	12. Sneaky Business

Forever an Illusion

Chapter 11: Sneaky Business

Six months later…

"--There never was a story of greater woe than that of Miroku and his Sango. The-End-!"

"Inuyasha, if you must insist on reading the story, at least read it the way I've wrote it!" Miroku's deep violet eyes flashed with an inkling of annoyance.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in his bed, flashing Miroku a nervous grin. He closed the book and slowly placed it on the nightstand beside them. The hanyou studied his roommate, as Miroku continued to take long strides, back and forth across the floor, finally stopping at the bedroom window for a breather.

"You wrote this pretty fast, and it's good!" Inuyasha spoke lowly, "Now we just have to get it to a publisher-"

Miroku starred out at the dark indigo sky, glaring at his melancholy reflection, mirrored in the glass. "I don't want it published…"

Inuyasha blinked. "What do you mean? Wasn't that the plan? Meet a girl, pretend to fall in love; write a book?"

The author made a sharp turn and met golden eyes with his. "That's just it… I'm not pretending."

"You-you're not serious?" Inuyasha responded shakily.

But Miroku's face was quick to answer the unspoken answer.

"We're not publishing this one."

His friend sighed, "All right, we'll think of another novel, a #1 best seller. Now get some sleep, Miroku. You look tired."

He nodded, traveling over to his bed, and with a trembling hand, pulled down the covers.

……….

"You have failed me, Jaken." Sesshomaru boldly stated, not even bothering to look at him.

"No, mi lord! I have not, I still have a plan!" Jaken pleaded at his feet, kneeling down on his knees and

grasping his head with tiny, green hands.

"Oh please, have mercy on me, sir. I've been watching the author for the past six months! It's all I've managed to do." Jaken's eyes brimmed with on coming tears.

Sesshomaru sounded amused by this comment. "That's _all_ you've been doing? Why Jaken, you've become a stalker."

The imp shot up, panicked and embarrassed. "No, no! That's not what I meant at all! I've been observing him, my lord. I happen to know that his novel is complete, but the young lad refuses to publish it."

Jaken felt a surge of genius coming on, as he pumped his fist outward with delighted emotion. Even Sesshomaru seemed fairly interested by this lead.

"Go on," he informed.

"Well, the boy has classes today. He'll then be spending the night with Lady Sango. Inuyasha, from what I heard vacationing the campus, is going to the movies with some girl named Kikyo. This leaves their apartment empty until further notice. That gives us perfect time to sneak into the place, find the book, and rush it to his publisher before the two return."

"But I'm not Miroku, won't they see that?"

Jaken's smile widened "Priest disguised his name to fool Sango into thinking he was someone else. I believed he called himself Sherbert, an odd name mi lord, but a name nonetheless. You could go to the publishers, and explain that you are a newcomer to the world of creative writing. We'll change the author's name, tell the publisher's that you are Miroku Sherbert, and we have success, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"And what if the story is no good? What if they are not interested? What happens then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We'll use the money from your latest movie profit to publish it ourselves. Last summer's movie was a blockbuster hit! We made millions!"

"Very GOOD, Jaken!" said his master, smiling with how proud he was. "Now get in the car, we have an apartment to go to."

So Sesshomaru and Jaken rode down the streets of Tokyo with a well thought out plan to put underway. Carefully, the actor parked his vehicle safely behind the building, unnoticeable by first glance. He buried his hand within his jean pocket, sun glasses on, and arrived at the scene without a care in the world. In fact, it was safe to say, that the dog youkai appeared to look like something that belonged in the matrix.

"Jaken, the door."

He nodded, using all the strength his little body possessed to force the door open.

Ayame shut the door to her apartment and turned around when she felt another presence in the hallway with her. She gasped, hardly believing the sight. Sesshomaru Taisho! Here, in this ordinary living space. It was reason enough for her to swoon. Trembling, Ayame walked over to him, feeling foolish in asking for an autograph. He'd probably think she was just some crazy fan. Secretly, Sesshomaru deeply wished she was. He gave her a small smile and turned on his charm, making Ayame blush at his kindness, or rather, him just _acting _kind.

"Can I help you, Mister Taisho?" She giggled.

"Yes actually. Would you be so kind, as to telling me where Mr. Miroku Priest's room is?" He cooed, removing his hand from the pocket, and slowly tracing a claw over Ayame's left cheek, making her shiver.

"It's on the third floor, Mr. Taisho." Ayame breathed breathlessly.

"Please, call me Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru…" It just didn't roll off her tongue. The name escaped her mouth slowly, as though the girl was only an infant trying to learn her first word. "Would you like me to show you anything?"

"Well, I'm afraid my brother has left something at my house when he last came to visit. I was hoping I could drop it off with Mr. Priest, but I'm afraid the man has locked his door. It would be impossible for me to get in." Sesshomaru bent down to whisper something in Ayame's ear, "that is…unless you helped me."

"Sir-Sir, I don't think I can-"

"Oh, it would mean the world to me if you did." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

It was working, no one could resist him! Hence, that is why he had so many fan girls. _Had_. Reluctantly, Ayame released herself from Sesshomaru's hold and told him to wait a moment. Seconds later she returned with a small, golden key, a spare that Miroku had given to her in case of a sudden emergency. The metal was cold against his warm palm. Sesshomaru twined his fingers around it with a smile that couldn't help but grace his face.

"Thank you, Ms. Ayame. I highly appreciate it." Sesshomaru nodded, walking to the foot of the staircase. He then turned his head to Ayame. "For your own benefit, tell no one I was here. The apartment will become over heated, as well as crowded, with the mass of bodies that will wait pointlessly for me to visit again. Their screams of excitement might be found annoying to the residents of this place." The clip pity clop pity of shoes against stairs was clearly audible as the two made their way up to the third floor. Room 204, just what they were looking for. The duplicate key fit perfectly into the lock as Sesshomaru heard a little click sound. He grasped the brass knob and turned it until the door was ajar. Jaken entered first, crazy with triumph, that he had forgotten to let Sesshomaru in first. Lastly, the door closed shut, silent as it could possibly be.

Sesshomaru put Jaken in charge of the key. He began searching for the completed book, getting sidetracked along the way by a movie Sango and Miroku had rented the night of their fist date. He sneered. Apparently they had rented it more than once. It didn't matter; he knew he was the better actor, no matter what the fans thought.

"Mi lord, it's in here!" Jaken pointed to the novel on the night stand and took it into his arms.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miroku…Sherbert?" replied a man sitting at a long, conference table placed in the middle of a room. "Isn't that a bit…peculiar of a name?"

"Beats me," said another, scratching the side of his face. "I happen to like this book; I think we should publish it. Anyone for a vote?"

"Hai." Echoed the staff.

"I believe this novel is romantic. Girls all over the city will want this to happen to them. They'll spend good money. I'm envious! Rather than saying 'yes' or 'no' simply raise your hand if you want this to go out into the public, it will go faster… okay… I see…yes… well, some editing, and we have ourselves a best-seller! Ms. Rin, please get Mr. Sherbert on the phone."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Really? It's going to be published? Thank you, I thank you grately." Sesshomaru grinned into the phone receiver.

**TBC**

…………

Wow, I can't believe I actually had inspiration. I'm thinking another three, four chapters of this story. I have to say, I honestly don't know how a book gets published, so if I'm wrong, forgive me


	13. Summer Reading List

Forever an Illusion

Chapter 12: Summer Reading List

_The small table in the corner of the room… just big enough for two people, and served its purpose..._

"Someone ask me again why we did it on an uncomfortable, flat wooden table?" Sango blushed, pressing her hot cheeks into Miroku's chest.

He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. With his right hand, Miroku grasped the purple sheet at the foot of the table. He then pulled it to them.

"Well, we've been everywhere else…" Miroku half heartidly laughed. "Our love has gotten to the point where I can no longer control my burning desire for you, Sango dear. It is just simply impossible."

Sango buried her face into the blanket. "Miroku! Could you stop talking like that?"

"Like what?"

She breathed heavily. "Like you think you're the most romantic man in the world, whose voice is even enough to make me go weak in the knees!"

"All right…" Miroku grinned, watching as Sango's chest went up and down rapidly.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, "Are you coming with me to the bookstore today?" She thought it was best to change the subject before anything happened again that would cause them both a loss of strength.

"Kohaku received him summer reading list in the mail yesterday. I promised I would take him." She replied, gently combing her fingers through his black strands of hair.

"Of course! I've taken a liking to Kohaku! It'd be my pleasure to escort you." Miroku answered, looking happily into his lover's hazel eyes.

"Great!" She giggled. "Now great dressed, you can only keep Inuyasha out of the apartment for so long!"

Miroku leaned over to the side and threw her up a bathrobe. Then he used the blanket to wrap around his waist.

"I won't be too long, I promise!" Sango collected her clothes thrown so uselessly off into some corner and scurried into Miroku's bedroom.

"Take your time!" Miroku called after her, before selecting out his outfit as well. It had been thrown on top of so many books that now surrounded the table. One of which, was The Notebook. Sango had been reading to him the other night. It was safe to say, Miroku enjoyed being read to.

He walked into the bathroom with the shirt and pants tucked under his arm

… … …

"Give it back, guys!"

"Sorry, we can't…" They laughed.

"But Kagome gave you your own!"

"We happen to be hungry this morning." Souta chuckled, waving the chocolate bar in front of Shippou.

"Some friends you are…" He pouted before tackling Souta to the ground and getting back what was rightfully his. His candy.

"Hey Hey Hey! Shippou! You're squashing me!" Souta cried from underneath the kitsune.

"I am Shippou, the all powerful fox demon! I guess I _am_ pretty strong, huh?"

"Well aren't you enjoying yourself? I never said you were strong!" growled Souta, sticking his tongue out to him.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you, Ms Kagome…" Kohaku said, ignoring his friends. These little fights didn't last more than two minutes. No one bothered to worry about them.

"You're very welcome, Kohaku! Sango should be here at any moment to take you to the book store." She smiled cheerfully, plopping a baseball hat on his head. "That will keep out the sun."

"Arigato."

"I'm stronger than you are!" Souta yelled.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Do you think they'll stop anytime soon?" Kohaku wondered out loud.

"Okay, okay! I got it!"

"What?"

"We're both strong!"

Shippou contemplated this for awhile. "Agreed." He nodded.

"Apparently so." Kagome blinked.

"We're here!"

"Sango!" All of the sudden, the three boys rushed to the doorway.

"Hey you three!" Sango gave them all a wide smile before capturing Kohaku in a big embrace. "So, you ready to go?"

"Hai!"

"Got the list?"

"Hai!"

"Miroku's coming with us, is that all right with you?"

"Oh…hai."

Don't get me wrong, Kohaku loved Miroku. But lately it seemed all that Sango had time for _was_ Miroku. They went to the movies, to amusement parks, to the mall and sometimes, Sango wouldn't come home at night. He asked Kagome why. When she overwhelmed him with cookies and milk, he assumed it had something to do with the birds and the bees. And quite frankly, that made Kohaku get a sick feeling right in the pit of his stomach. He would have never guessed that his older sister would ever do something like that. That's when Kohaku came to the conclusion that Sango was deeply in love with this guy, and if she truly was, Kohaku supported it one hundred percent. He just wished that he had more quality time with his sister. That seemed very difficult when Miroku was following them all over the place.

He let out a sigh. _'I guess I'll just have to deal with it.' _"Can we go?"

"Sure."

……………

Sorry to say, but this fic is two chapters short from being finished. Please review and tell me what ya think! Once again, I always try to make these long chapters, and it never works out for me. I wonder why?


	14. Secrets Revealed

Oh, don't kill me, okay? I know I haven't updated in well over two months, but you'll forgive, right? Right? (sighs) anyway, the characters belong to Rumiko but I created the plot-

Rumiko: You stole my story…

T,T Yeah, I have 'Secret Window' on the brain, anyway…onto the fic!

Forever an Illusion

Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed

Jaken had his right cheek pressed nicely against the window of the book store, snoring loudly. Apparently, he had been sitting in the same place since he found out that Sango and Miroku would be arriving there... _sometime_ during the day. However, Jaken had successfully managed to fall into a deep slumber, causing many customers to point and stare at his odd looking, sleeping form. It was only until one of the giant glass doors slammed him right in the face (yes, he was foolish enough to stand right behind a door) did Jaken abruptly awaken, and slink away from the entrance.

"So, Kahaku, any idea whatcha need?" Sango smiled down at him, offering Kohaku a glance at the reading list.

He rummaged in his pockets for his chocolate bar, and peeled the wrappings down. Kohaku stared at it, then at Sango, and spoke so that she could barely hear him, "Hey, Sango? Can I have a minute with Mr. Sherbert?"

Sango blinked, stealing a glance at Miroku and nodded. "Of course, my dear brother! I'm going to ask the customer service where I can find these."

Kohaku stood there, shifting from one foot to the other, until his sister was far out of hearing reach. He then turned to Miroku, who was the first to speak.

"What's troubling you, Kohaku?" He asked, placing a hand on the boy's right shoulder.

Kohaku flushed, feeling a drop of sweat trickle down the side of his face, "What makes you think something's bothering me, sir?"

"Well," Miroku said, rather calmly, "your expression has a great deal to do with it, but then again, I could be mistaken." He offered Kohaku a seat which was conveniently located against a nearby book shelf.

The boy took it, but slowly. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about my sister." Kohaku gazed up into Miroku's wonderfully violet eyes. "You really love her, right?"

Such a question caused Miroku to step back a foot. "Of course I love her. Sango is an amazing woman…" Suddenly Miroku began to take note of each and every book in his surroundings, and a feeling of immense guilt twisted and turned within his stomach.

Kohaku realized the short pause at the end of Miroku's answer and continued, "You wouldn't ever hurt Sango, would you, sir? My sister means a lot to me, and I don't want her to encounter anymore unneeded pain." He cast his gaze down towards the rug underneath his feet. "Sango doesn't need anymore of that..."

This feeling was beginning to grow. "Of course, Kohaku, I would _never_ harm Sango."

"Good…" Kohaku quickly looked up, 'because I like you, sir! You're much better than some of Sango's other boyfriends!" He then leapt to his feet, and gave Miroku a quick hug, which Miroku responded to as a father embraces his son.

"Hey, you want my chocolate bar? I wasn't really going to eat it." Kohaku laughed, "in fact, I was going to give it to Shippou, but he made such a big fuss earlier." Taking Miroku's hand, the chocolate bar was rested into Miroku's palm.

Miroku clasped it. "Thanks, Kohaku."

"No problem!" Kohaku looked around for his sister, until he spotted her at one of the 'newly arrived' tables in the center of the store. "Hey, Sango! What are you looking at?"

Miroku and his kid companion met Sango at her side. Across from her, however, was a green imp. Miroku could've sworn that he had met him before. But, Priest couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"…My lady, these are our newly arrived novels! Perhaps you'll find a book of your liking here." The thing grinned, slipping a copy of Miroku's literary work between the piles of ordinary ones.

"Don't I know you?" Miroku questioned, circling around the toad-like creature, like a shark determining whether to attack its prey. He noticed how the demon got a bit flustered, and suspiciously went to hide his face behind one of the books.

"N-no, I believe you do not! I'm only but a simple worker, working in a bookstore…"

"Yes, but I really do think I have met you before."

Jaken fled with a poor excuse that he was in desperate need of using the facilities and managed to knock over half the table in the process.

"Strange thing, isn't he?" Sango sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear. "Maybe there are some of your books in this pile, Kohaku." And the three bent down on their knees to clean the 'employee's' mess up.

"He certainly looked funny." Kohaku grinned, shoving the books back onto the table. "Sango! Look at this!" Kohaku handed the book to his sister. The cover immediately caught Sango's attention. Across the front, in bold, gold letters, read "Forever an Illusion" followed by a picture which made all of Sango's blood rush to her cheeks, to the point where her blush surpassed red and went all the way to purple. Two lovers were sprawled across what looked like a desk-or maybe-a table…. Whatever it was, it looked like the two were surrounded by books, and the only clothing either of them had was themselves, and a deep purple blanket. Sango was so mezmoried by the cover, that she did not even realize who had written the story, and quickly flipped it open.

Cover now visible, Miroku's eyes widened. His heart had surely stopped beating; at least, that's how he felt. For one brief moment, he thought of snatching the book away from Sango, but thought that that would only lead to double curiosity, and at that moment, he actually thought of-

"MIROKU!" He could feel the harsh sensation of her hand being slapped across the side of his face. But how Miroku once longed to caress Sango's bottom, how he had to fight the overpowering urge, and now…he finally was able to. A burning red cheek and a slap mark was a small price to pay for such odd, perverted pleasure.

"What...what were you _thinking_?" Sango gasped angrily, wanting to smack him over the head with something heavy. "My brother's right here! You...you pervert!"

"Sango, you're all red…" Kohaku said, surprised.

But Miroku wasn't paying attention to the ramblings of Sango. All he could think about was how in the world had that book been published? Surely Inuyasha would not have betrayed him like that? He needed to call somebody, but the thought of leaving Sango alone with that book was too much to bear, and far too risky. No, it was not Inuyasha; he'd have to believe that.

"Sister, you're eyes are bulging!"

That little comment was enough to snap Miroku back into reality. He dared to look over at Sango. This resulted in a terror Miroku had regained once he focused and realized that Sango had, for a second time, picked up the book. And now, she was horribly engrossed within it.

"Sango, you're mouth is gaping!"

Miroku glared at Kohaku, who automatically went silent.

"Sango?" he spoke, causing her to do nothing but continue reading.

Finally, Miroku just closed the book on her. Sango finally noticed the author's name typed beautifully at the bottom of the cover.

She trailed her finger over it. "Miroku…Sherbert…" Sango said, as if she were in some sort of a trance.

Miroku threw the book on the floor and held Sango to him in a tight embrace. "Sango, let's keep looking for Kohaku's books, shall we?"

He could feel Sango's arms go limp underneath him. She stared into his chest for a bit, before responding. "You had a book published?"

Miroku could see the fluid movement of her lips, but as far as words go, she was barely audible. "Sango, I have something to tell you…"

Nothing. He could hear nothing.

"I'm not who you think I am." Miroku stuttered, resting his chin on her head. "I'm…I am…" He paused collecting his thoughts, "remember when we first met, and you dropped your books in the hall," A nod, and Miroku continued, "You said that Miroku _Priest _was a womanizer, if you will, and I had agreed."

"…"

"But, when you asked me my name, Sango, I wasn't being truthful to you." He took a deep breath, "Sango-my love-I _am _Miroku Priest."

She stared up at him with blank eyes. "What?"

Miroku could feel his eyes moisten, "Oh, Sango. I can't lie to you anymore. I write romance novels for a living, I was raised by a drunken old man who got me interested in the female body! However, when I had a serious case of writers block, it was my idea-no, Inuyasha's idea- _our _idea, to go to school, meet a pretty lady and pretend to fall in love with her. Based on how the relationship went, I would publish a book based off of my own experiences and get enough money to 'buy a simple package of ramen' so that-"

Sango cut him off in mid sentence, "So…you used me?"

Okay, now he was dying, "No, Sango! You don't understand! I-"

She broke free of his loving hold, "You _used_ me to make a profit!" Sango screamed, causing shoppers to look up and stare.

This was all making sense, she finally comprehended everything.

"That book, that I found on your coffee table, that was yours…and…and whenever I used to call you Sherbert, it was always a delayed reaction on your part!" Sango felt the hot tears dripping slowly from her brown eyes. "We…we did _things_ together!"

Miroku took a step towards her, "Sango!"

"Don't come near me, you letch!" She took hold of Kohaku's hand and was about to lead him towards the exit, "I told you everything about me! About Kohaku, about father, everything! I trusted you with my feelings, and here you are, recording it for the entire world to read!"

"I lov-"

She was now crying hysterics, which caused Miroku's very heart to break in two. "Don't you dare tell me you love me! YOU'RE LYING!"

Kohaku was released by Sango. "You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Kohaku raged. "You promised me just minutes ago!"

Miroku honestly didn't know what to think, what to say…

"You're not even worth slapping!" Kohaku roared, meeting Sango at the exit and stomping off into the busy streets. They ran away, just ran away and left him there. Miroku was getting looks that shot venom into his very soul. He felt empty, as he just stood in the center of the book store, staring at the glass door.

He was numb.

As all this went on, Jaken chuckled pleasingly to himself, and snuck out the door.

**TBC**

Next chapter is the last chapter…I think…I might have an epilogue. Oh, I just realized…this is chapter 13…how…_fitting_. R and R!


	15. Winning Her Back

**A/N**: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I really meant to update sooner, but I've been so busy and in a writer's block, I just totally forgot about this. (sighs) I'll attempt in writing the final chapter, because I had promised a certain someone I would. But be warned, it probably won't be any good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 14: Winning Her Back

For a third time, Miroku's fingers pressed vigorously on the tiny, round dials of the phone. At the sound of Kagome's voice, he shot up from his chair and yelped, "Kagome! Please, let me speak to Sango!"

Kagome, listening without a bit of care to Miroku's plea, clicked the 'Off' button, ending the call. Outraged, the young woman slammed the thing back into its receiver. The phone was silent for the proceeding five seconds, until it began its cacophonous ring again. Exasperated, Kagome brought the phone to her ear and yelled, softly spraying it with saliva, "You _jerk_! Don't you know when to give up?"

"But…" The voice on the other line paused. He began to nervously twirl the black phone cord around his index finger. "If you would only let me talk to her!"

"That's just it, you idiot! Sango doesn't want to talk to you!" Kagome looked out the window into the backyard, where she could see Sango backed up against a giant tree, her knees pulled tightly to her chest, watching Shippou, Souta and Kohaku play with a bright red Frisbee. Kagome's voice softened, "Look, I don't want you to call here ever again, do you understand that? You have plenty of money now, right?" No response. She continued, this time, bitterness was flavoring her usually sweet voice. "Well, go take that _hard earned_ cash, Miroku, and buy yourself a new girlfriend. Preferably someone perverted like you!" Higurashi was just about to hang up again, when she thought of something. "Miroku?"

Hope was audible in Miroku's tone, as he uttered a little, "Yes?"

"Tell Inuysha not to call here either! He makes me sick!" There was a loud crash, and then the phone was dead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miroku and Inuyasha strolled silently down the streets of Tokyo. Miroku had just decided to drop out of school, and 'change colleges' or at least that is what he told the university. He dragged his feet along, swaying his arms slowly, and stared down at the concrete as he walked.

"Cheer up, Miroku. There will be other girls. Don't go looking so fuckin' depressed." Inuyasha sighed, he too focusing on the cement beneath his feet.

Miroku stopped short, gazing up to stare at him. "So it doesn't bother you?" He asked, distressingly. "It doesn't bother you that your best friend has lost the love of his life, and Kagome…it doesn't matter. I can see that you wouldn't care."

Inuyasha blinked. "What about Kagome?"

Miroku shook his head, unpleasantly. "She doesn't wish to know you anymore, either. You had it coming Inuyasha, playing with the hearts of two girls." His eyes narrowed. "Two-timing, indeed. And Sango called me despicable."

Inuyasha growled lowly, digging his hands into his pockets. "Hey, don't be gettin' all pissed off at me! You're the bastard who didn't burn the book. If you had, god damn it Miroku! We wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Inuyasha! Can you say anything that doesn't involve the use of a foul word?" Miroku snapped, turning red in the face. "And don't you think I regret not burning the book? Kami-sama, you really are quite dull." Miroku started walking again at a quicker pace, wanting to leave Inuyasha right out there on the street.

"Wait just a minute!" Inuyasha called, catching up in seconds. He was part demon, after all.

"Oh!" Miroku yelled to him, making a sharp turn towards the hanyou. "And another thing. Who's idea was it to go on with this whole charade, hum? Whose foolish idea was it, to begin with?" He pushed himself past Inuyasha and continued, "I do believe it was someone who was not quite content with our current supply of ramen!"

"Shut up! You agreed to it!" Inuyasha roared back. "You're to blame, too!" He shot up from behind Miroku and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You never had to listen to me! …Oh…no-no, Miroku! Don't…don't you cry! What are you, a girl?"

Miroku latched onto his friend and began to weep, biting his lip hard to make the tears stop. Inuyasha was right, he was a man! Men didn't cry, at least, not in public. But what did he care? "_Sango_!"

Passer-bys looked toward them and began to talk in faint whispers. Inuyasha gave a sheepish grin and started patting Miroku gently on the back. "He…he got into a fight with his bitch. She ran away a couple of days ago."

"Sure she did, pal," said some random man, handing his son a hot dog and then laughing loudly as he left.

"…his dog! His dog ran away! He really loves his dog!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I can see that!" And into the mass of bodies did the man and his child disappear.

"Miroku! Stop it! _Stop it!_ People are staring!" He dragged Miroku by his shirt collar, listening to him murmur the word 'Sango', repeatively. They stopped in front of a electronics store, looking at all the flashing TVs set up on display.

"Pull yourself together!" Inuyasha said, searching deep into his pants pocket for a tissue. "Blow your nose!"

"I don't need to blow my nose!" Miroku whined, continuing to moan 'Sango'.

"God, do you look ridiculous!" He covered Miroku's nose with the tissue and waited for him to blow. "Now blow!" A disgusted look sketched itself upon Inuyasha's face. "The things I do for you, Miroku," unable to keep himself from staring at Miroku's…er…mucus.

"_Oh where, oh where did my Sango go? Oh where, oh where could she be?"_

"You've lost it!" Inuyasha cried, flinging the tissue into a near by garbage can. "Hey…isn't that…?" Inuyasha spoke, eyes now fixed on one of the many televisions.

Miroku sniffled. "What?" He straightened himself up and stared at the TV. "It's Sesshomaru! Inuyasha, what's he doing?"

"It looks like he's going to speak about something." Inuyasha observed.

"What's that he's got in his hand?" Miroku pointed to the screen. "Why it…it looks like…" Miroku froze. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha winced, "What are you yelling about?"

Miroku's violet eyes were as big as tennis balls. "He's…he's got the book! He's got Forever an Illusion!" He studied the studio that Sesshomaru was sitting in, and seethed with anger. He noticed the imp, the one from the book store. The only way that Jaken fellow could have possibly gotten that book, was if he had personally broken into the apartment himself! He explained these thoughts to Inuyasha, who nodded in agreement himself. Ayame had been avoiding them months before Miroku and Sango had broken up. She didn't even come to collect the rent. Ayame must've let Sesshomaru into their apartment, and Sesshomaru then must've stolen the book! Next, he probably went to the nearest publisher…and well, there he was, sitting in a room ready to talk about Miroku's work.

"Come on!" Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's hand, "We have a few stops to make."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sango! It's on! We never miss an episode!" Kera squealed, running to sit on the couch and turning to channel 7. "Dear brother, I am so proud of you!"

"What's Kakarou got on his talk show this time?" Sango asked, bringing in some popcorn and setting it on the coffee table to cool.

"Eh, some guy and a book. Pretty boring if you ask me, but ya know, it's my brother's show so I gotta watch it." Ignoring the steam rising from it, Kera took a handful of popcorn and put it in her mouth. This resulted in her rushing to the refrigerator for some Mountain Dew.

Sango laughed softy. "Hey, look! It's Sesshomaru Taisho, Inuyasha's broth-" She decided it was best not to finish her sentence.

"_Sesshomaru, that's funny. The name on your book says that you're Miroku." Kakarou shifted around in his seat. "Can you explain to the audience why you felt the need to use a penname?"_

_Sesshomaru glared. "I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you. I just felt the need to, is that understood?"_

"_Uhhh…yeah. But tell us, how does a successful actor like yourself, come up with the idea for a book like this?" Kakarou skimmed the contents of it, blushing deeply, before clearing his throat to continue. "You never really striked me as that kind of…mature writer."_

_Jaken waved a finger in the air, causing the camera to zoom in on his green, little body. "Lord Sesshomaru happens to be very talented and-"_

"_Jaken, may I speak to you for a moment?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_Of course, mi lord." And he hopped up on to the couch to listen to Sesshomaru. _

"_You fool Jaken, I know nothing about this book, why am I here?"_

"_You mean you never even read it, Lord Sesshomaru?" Of course, this little intercourse between the demon and his imp was nothing more than a slur of words to the audience at home, but to those in the studio, they began to get riled up._

"_Excuse me, sir. But did you just say that you never read your own book? How is that even possible if you wrote it?" A young cat demon stood up from the crowd, somewhat hissing at the youkai._

"_THAT'S RIGHT! HE DIDN'T!" the doors burst open, and Miroku and Inuyasha thundered in, exhausted from running back and fourth all over the city._

"It's the pervert that broke my Sango's heart!" said Kera, choking on her drink.

"_Why, it's Miroku Priest!"_

"_You're not allowed in the studio! Come back here!" Security began chasing after them. The crowd started to scratch their heads with confusion._

"_Please, Kakarou! If we could just have a moment!"_

_He nodded, telling Security to back off. "Come sit up here Mr. Priest, Mr. Taisho. I gotta say, you two remind me a lot of some guys my sister described."_

"_We _are_ the guys your sister described. Miroku is the one who wrote that book." Inuyasha spat._

"_Impossible! I wrote that book myself!"_

_Miroku marched over to Sesshomaru, glaring at him in the face. "Is that so? Kakarou, I give you, exhibit A- my notes and scratch outs for the novel. And this- this is a Christmas card we received from Sesshomaru last year. The hand writing doesn't match at all, does it?"_

_Kakarou took it. "No, I don't see how it does. Mr. Jaken, are you wearing a dress in this picture?" Kakarou chuckled._

"_I WAS BEING AN ELF!" Jaken wailed, "Mi lord, I thought you burned that!"_

_Miroku ignored the comments of others and carried on. "Also, Mr. Sheden, I can tell you _exactly_ how the story goes, how it came to be, and how I now despise it like I do."_

So Miroku told his story, down to the very last detail.

"_I could sue you for stealing my book, and for ruining my life, Sesshomaru. I never liked you as an actor, and I certainly never liked you as a person. I could blame you for publishing my book, but I'm not. I could blame Inuyasha for giving me the idea, but I'm not. It's because of my own selfish desires that I have gotten myself into this mess. I never should've agreed to Inuyasha's devilish plan, but I could not resist the temptation of going to a school full of beautiful girls. When I did meet one, to base my story off of, I never expected myself to fall so madly in love with her. I should've stopped writing the thing, but I didn't. I never stopped to consider her feelings, and when I finally realized what an inconsiderate fool I'd been, the novel was complete. I never wanted to hurt her so badly, so I didn't publish the book, but I should've burned it! Not burning it was the biggest mistake of my life. It is the thing I most regret, because now I find that…without Sango-"_

"_First of all, he's a mess. Crying in public, me having to blow his nose-"_

"_Yes, thank you, Inuyasha." Said Miroku, annoyed beyond belief that he had been interrupted. "But, without Sango, I feel myself slowly dying. I don't think I can live without her, Kakarou. I'd give up everything I have, just to have her back. My friends…I'm nothing without Sango." He surveyed the room, before exhaling a deep sigh. "…Thank you." Miroku stepped down off the stage and slowly exited, not caring what anybody thought of him at this point. What needed to be done was done. He had let the world know that he did have a soul, and that he was heart-wretchedly miserable. Now, Miroku could try to move on._

_Alas, his speech did have an affect on people. They had tears in their eyes. Sesshomaru and Jaken eventually got booed out of the studio._

"Sango?" Kagome sobbed, checking to see if she was all right.

Sango's face was stained with tears. She tried to wipe the new ones from her eyes, but failed in doing so. Kagome and Kera ran to embrace her, as Sango laid her head on Kagome's lap and wept.

"Oh, Sango…" Kagome and Kera spoke softly, running their fingers through her hair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Back to this again…" Miroku moaned and took out the piece of paper that he had stuffed into his desk draw so long ago.

_The rain pounded on the roof. Silence was no longer an option. He escorted her carefully into a dark room, where the only light there was, was from the radiant glow of the moon. It showed through a small window, big and bright. She looked at it, and then to him. Love filled her eyes._

"_Do you think there really is a moon goddess?" She spoke softly, as the rain droplets continued to fall down her perfectly curved body._

"_The truth?" The man smiled, wrapping his strong, protective arms around her petite waist, resting his chin in her hair. "I'm not quite sure, but I believe there's an earth goddess, and that goddess is you, Sango…"_

"Corny shit if you ask me." Inuyasha said, slurping a long ramen noodle into his mouth.

"I assumed it would be." Miroku sighed again, folding his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. "I wonder where she is now."

Just then came a tap on the door.

"I'll get it. It's probably Ayame coming to apologize some more," Miroku groaned. But as he opened the door, his breath caught in his throat. There, dressed in that ravishing pink kimono, Sango stood before him with a magenta-colored blush covering her usually fair cheeks.

"….." She held her hand to her chin and looked down at the floor like a small child would when confronting her crush.

"San…go…" Miroku gaped as he dropped his pen to the floor, hearing it clearly as it hit the ground.

"I…I…I saw you on that show yesterday afternoon, and I...I…"

Before Miroku could say anything, Sango was in his arms, crying happily. "Oh, Miroku! I missed you so much! Please tell me all of that was true, and I'd…Miroku, I'd forgive you! I'd forgive everything!"

"Shhh…calm down, my dear." Miroku cupped her right cheek affectionately, "I love you, Sango and I meant every word."

Sango quickly stood up on her tip-toes and crushed her kips into Miroku's, completely sending him off guard and causing him to fall backwards onto the rug. She partly her lips slightly, allowing Miroku to indulge within the insides of her mouth. This is when Inuyasha thought it'd be best for him to leave. On the way out, he bumped right into Kagome, who was coming up the stairwell.

"Uh, hi." Inuyasha whispered.

"Hi, dog boy." Kagome said, secretly wishing Inuyasha had missed her liked she missed him; right now she didn't want to think about Kikyo. Live in the moment, that was her motto.

"You…you wanna get some dinner?" Inuyasha asked shyly.

Kagome rubbed one furry white dog ear and smiled, "I'd like that, Inuyasha…"

**The End **

Did you like it? Hate it? Oh please be nice. I could write and epilogue if you want me to. Just review and tell me what you'd like.

_"Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes...just be an illusion."  
-Javan_

…but not always.


End file.
